Innocent Love
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Kazusa meminta Jin untuk mencarikan kakak kembarnya yang telah lama berpisah dengannya. Namun suatu hal yang tak diketahui Jin, kalau ternyata Kazusa memintanya karena gadis itu tak akan bisa lepas lagi dari Laboratorium. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi?


**Disclaimer: Kaichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin Chu adalah milik Koge Donbo-sensei. Tapi FF ini adalah milik Mai Narazaki (seorang Author newbie yang kadang masih error sendiri dan masih butuh banyak bantuan dari para senpai dan reader.)**

**Pair: Jin X Kazusa**

**Warning: semua kesalahan dan kegagalan seorang author terkandung semua dalam cerita ini.**

.

.

.

**JIN POV**

"Namaku Jin Kuga." Kataku dengan percaya dirinya. "Salam kenal semuanya."

Kulihat banyak wajah melongo tak percaya melihatku yang notabenya seorang artis populer pindah ke sekolah ini. Tanpa memedulikan pekikan dan teriakan histeris para gadis yang menyebutkan namaku, aku menyusuri satu persatu wajah di kelas itu.

Pemuda bersurai coklat dengan sepasang netra berbeda warna? Bukan.

Gadis berambut twintail coklat dengan mata berwarna zambrut? Manis sih, tapi bukan.

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang membawa tas biola? Tidak mirip.

Gadis berambut indigo lurus dengan mata coklat? Hm… wajahnya mirip, sih… tapi sepertinya bukan deh.

Gadis berambut hijau dengan logat yang sedikit aneh? Kurasa dia bukan orang Jepang tulen, jadi bukan.

Pemuda, eh, -dia beneran cowok kan?- dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata azzurite indah…

"AH! Akhirnya kutemukan!" sorakku sambil menunjuk pemuda yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. "Ternyata memang benar kau ada di sini. Sudah kuduga jaringan fans Jin Kuga tak akan mungkin salah!"

Namun satu-satunya reaksi pemuda itu adalah… "Hah? Kau sudah gila ya?"

… # * # * # …

**FLASH BACK (Normal POV)**

"Kazusa, apa ini?" tanya Jin tak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya. Ditatapnya lagi foto di tangannya dengan pandangan kalut. "Kenapa kau memperlihatkan foto ini padaku? Bukankah ini harta yang berharga bagimu dan tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada orang lain?"

Kazusa mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lembut. "Lihatlah, Jin. Lihatlah dengan seksama foto itu." Pinta gadis bersurai pirang pucat panjang itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bagian dari foto itu. "Kau lihat kan? Ada dua '_aku_' di sana."

Jin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Jadi sebenarnya kau ini anak kembar, benar begitu, Kazusa?" tanyanya memastikan. Jin mengamati foto yang berisikan dua orang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum riang itu sekali lagi. "Wow, kalian benar-benar mirip."

"Iya. Kau tahu kan aku tak lagi ingat pada ayah dan ibuku namun anak yang satu lagi di foto itu... Aku tak terlalu ingat tentangnya. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu dia adalah… '_kakak_'ku." Kata gadis manis itu yakin.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan sekarang, Kazusa?" tanya sang pemuda pada gadis itu dengan pandangan mata menyipit curiga. "Kau tak mungkin memperlihatkann padaku foto ini begitu saja tanpa ada maksud di baliknya, kan?"

Gadis itu tertawa lembut. "Tepat sekali, Jin. Kau memang orang yang paling mengerti aku." Puji gadis itu sambil mengacungkann jempolnya pada Jin. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku ingin kau mencari '_kakak_'ku itu."

"APAAAAAA?!"

Kazusa langsung membengkap mulut Jin sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada yang mendengar teriakan pemuda itu. "Jangan berisik, Jin! Kau mau Profesor mendengarmu apa?" katanya tajam.

Jin mengangguk mengerti, dan akhirnya Kazusa melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jin. "Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang mencarinya sendiri?" tanyanya dengan nada yang telah diturunkan.

"Kau kan yang paling tahu keadaanku di sini, Jin." Kata Kazusa sinambi menatap lekat pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan pernah bisaa lepas dari laboratorium ini selamanya. Oleh karena itu aku minta bantuanmu, Jin. Kau adalah seorang idola terkenal dan kau dapat keluar masuk dari sini dengan bebas. Hanya padamu aku bisa minta tolong, Jin. Kumohon…"

"Tapi aku harus mencarinya dari mana? Kau tak berniat menyuruhku mencarinya tanpa ada petunjuk sama sekali kan?" protes cowok itu sambil memasang wajah frustasi. "Lagipula itu foto sepuluh atau sebelas tahun lalu, dia pasti sudah berubah sekarang!"

"Dengarkann aku Jin. Aku bisa saja langsung memberitahumu siapa namanya atau di mana sekolahnya. Tapi aku tak bisa, di sini terlalu banyak mata dan telinga." Bisiknya pelan. "Tapi kumohon bantu aku, Jin. Kumohon…"

Jin menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tapi bayarannya mahal, Kazusa."

"Eh? Bayaran?" tanya gadis itu kaget. "Jangan begitu dong, Jin. Kau kan tahu aku kerja di sini tak mendapatkan bayaran." Rengeknya.

Jin tertawa mendengar gadiss itu merengek padanya. "Siapa bilang aku meminta bayaran dalam bentuk uang padamu?" katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kazusa yang sedikit tembem.

"Lalu apa bayarannya?"

"Aku minta waktumu." Jawab Jin sambil mengecuk pipi Kazusa pelan. "Kalau aku berhasil mempertemukanmu dengannya, berikan aku satu hari waktumu untuk kencan denganku. OK?" katanya sambil berlari pergi, menghindari amukan Kazusa yang merasa malu.

"JIN BODOH!JANGAN MENGGODAKU!"

"Hahaha, aku akan menagih janjumu nanti."

**FLASH BACK END**

… # * # * # …

**Jin POV**

"Hei, kau. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada cowok yang sangat identik dengan Kazusa itu. "Apa kau punya saudara kembar?"

Cowok berambut pirang yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku tulisnya hanya mendecih singkat sebelum menjawab dengan jawaban yang tak kalah singkatnya. "Kazune Kujo. Tidak."

Kazune? Wah, bahkan namanyapun sangat mirip. Tapi marganya… "Kujo? Nama yang terdengar familier." Gumamku sambil menyangga dagu mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana tepatnya aku mendengar nama itu. Namun akhirnya aku menyerah dan kembali bertanya padanya. "Kau yakin kalau kau benar-benar tidak memiliki seorang adik kembar? Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru."

"Kurasa nama Kujo bukan nama yang terlalu unik. Siapapun mungkin memiliki nama itu." Jawabnya dingin tanpa memedulikanku. "Dan sejauh yang aku tahu, aku adalah anak tunggal. Kurasa aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki mata biru dan rambut pirang sehingga kau tak bisa langsung menyimpulkan jika aku adalah saudara kembar siapapun gadis yang kau maksudkan itu." Tambahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala frustasi pada jawaban absurd dari pemuda yang kucurigai dan kuyakini sebagai kakak kembar Kazusa itu. "Hei, kenapa sih sikapmu itu dingin sekali. Setidaknya lihat wajah orang yang mengajakmu bicara dong!"

Dia menutup buku tulisnya dengan gusar lalu menatap mataku tajam. "Setidaknya, coba lihat ke samping kananmu, bodoh."

Aku menoleh mengikuti instruksinya. Kulihat tiga orag gadis dengan warna rambut coklat, indigo dan hijau sedang memperhatikan kami dengan mata berkilauan dan sapu tangan bernoda merah menempel di hidung mereka. "Mereka kenapa sih?" tanyaku tak mengerti pada Kazune Kujo yang kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada buku catatan miliknya.

"Fujoshi." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku cuma melongo. Tunggu dulu. Fujoshi?

Kalau tidak salah, Fujoshi itu kan…

Maksudnya cewek-cewek itu mengira aku suka pada si Kujo ini?!

AAAAAAAAAAAA!

… **# * # * # …**

**FLASH BACK (Normal POV)**

Jin membuka data yang terkumpul dalam Fans Pagenya dan meneliti satu-persatu foto yang didapatkannya dari jaringan fans miliknya itu.

"Tidak, warna rambutnya bukan pirang pasir… em… tidak mirip… riwayat keluarganya jelas, bukan, dia buta ya? Ini sih bukan mata biru, tapi hijau." Jin mengomentari tiap foto yang diberikan oleh fansku untuk merespon permintaan pencarian orang yang dia edarkan melalui dunia maya.

"Ah… ternyata ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kuperkirakan. Memangnya berapa banyak sih jumlah orang berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang ada di Jepang?" keluhnya sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursi komputer. "Kupikir jika menggunakan kekuatan fans akan cepat ditemukan. Ternyata aku salah,"

"Jin, segera bersiap-siap. Pemotretan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi." Teriak manager Jin Kuga dari luar ruang ganti pribadi yang sdah disiapkan oleh pihak majalah khusus untuk idola muda yang sedang naik daun ini.

Jin memutar matanya bosan. "OK!"

Jin mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan memegang mouse untuk mematikan komputer yang masih menyala terang itu. Dia sudah hendak menutup Fans Pagenya tempat dia mengumumkan pencarian terhadap gadis/pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermata biru itu andai saja sebuah data baru tak masuk ke dalamnya.

"Paling salah orang lagi." Gumam Jin tak peduli, tapi etah mengapa tangannya justru bergerak sendiri menentang pemikiran otaknya yang sudah menyerah. Dia membuka data itu dan melihatnya secara sepintas.

Mata artis ternama itu langsung terbelalak lebar ketika melihat foto yang terpampang jelas di sana. Foto seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat dengan mata biru azzurite yang seolah merupakan versi laki-laki dari Kazusa. Jin tersenyum puas. "Kami-sama pasti juga ingin aku berkencan dengan Kazusa." Gumamnya lirih dengan sebuah senyum menyebalkan tersungging indah di wajahnya yang tampan.

Jin membaca secara detail informasi yang dicantumkan oleh anak yang telah mengirimkan informasi itu padanya. Pengirim itu menggunakan nick name 'Athena the Goddess'.

Nama yang aneh menurut Jin.

Inilah isi pesan itu:

'_Jin-kun, aku tak tahu apakah orang ini yang dicari Jin-kun. Tapi menurut penjabaran Jin-kun, kurasa pemuda ini sesuai dengan ciri-ciri orang yang sedang dicari Jin-kun._

_Inisialnya KK, umurnya 16 tahun dan merupakan anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya. Meskipun begitu, tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah ayah dan ibunya ataupun pekerjaan mereka, termasuk aku. _

_Saat ini dia tinggal bersama dua orang gadis. Salah satunya merupakan orang luar sementara yang lain merupakan sepupunya._

_Dia merupakan siswa dengan peringkat pertama dan nilai tertinggi di angkatan kami. Dia juga sedikit takut dengan serangga dan sangat suka makan kroket_

_Saat ini KK sedang bersekolah di SMA Sakuragaoka kelas 1 A._

_Semoga keterangan dariku bisa membantu Jin-kun menemukan orang yang sedang Jin-ku cari.'_

Jin tersenyum puas. "KK dari SMA Sakuragaoka. Hm… akan kuselidiki."

"Terserah mau kau selidiki atau tidak." Entah sejak kapan manager Jin sudah berdiri sambil bersedekap tangan dengan wajah horor di belakang Jin. "Kau sudah terlambat untuk pemotretan, Jin Kuga."

**FLASH BACK END**

… # * # * # …

**Jin POV**

"Andai saja aku tahu dimana Athena the Goddess berada, dia pasti akan membantuku mencaritahu soal si Kujo itu tanpa harus dicurigai sebagai homo, gay atau semacamnya. Bisa runtuh nanti reputasi yang kubuat kalau berita gila itu sampai bocor ke media." Gumamku kesal sambil menyangga dagu mencoba berfikir dan mencari kemungkinan siapakah sebenarnya Athena the Goddess di dunia nyata.

"Dia pasti gadis yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan si Kujo. Sampai tahu secara detail mengenai Kazune Kujo." Tambahku. Lalu aku melirik sedikit pada pemuda bersurai hitam lurus yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yuki, aku mau tanya." Kataku sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ya, Kuga-san. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung sambil tersenyum ragu. "Ano… itu… e, boleh tahu tidak, siapa saja gadis yang dekat dengan Kujo?" tanyaku.

"Kujo? Kazune Kujo?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya."

Dia mengedipka matanya beberapa kali tampak tak percaya dengan pertanyaanku. "Boleh saja sih. Ada Hanazono Karin. SSepupu jauh Kazune." Dia berkata sambil menunjuk gadis manis dengan surai coklat model twintail. "Lalu ada Himeka Kujo, dia adalah sepupu dari Kazune." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang berwajah mirip Kazusa. "Selain itu bisa dibilang nyaris tak ada. Dia memiliki banyak fans girl tapi setahuku yang dekat dengan Kazune hanya Karin dan Himeka saja."

"Hm… jadi begitu ya." Gumamku paham sambil menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Yuki." Kataku sambil melambai dan berbalik arah.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Kuga-san!" katanya mencegahku pergi. "Begini, Kazune menyukai Karin. Jadi kumohon menyerah saja ya?"

"Hah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Itu saja saran dariku."

Tu…Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan-jangan Yuki mengira aku… gay juga?

Demi Tuhan! Ini benar-benar gila!

… # * # * # …

**FLASH BACK (Normal POV)**

Jin langsung berlari dengan semangat sambil mencengkram kuat-kuat hasil print data yang didapatkannya. Diacuhkannya beberapa peneliti yang menatapnya tajam karena telah berani membuat keributan di gedung penelitian yang seharusnya tenang itu, satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah memberitahu Kazusa mengenai hasil yang telah diperolehnya.

Dibukanya ruang pribadi Kazusa dengan penuh semangat. Diserukannya nama gadis itu. Namun dia harus menahan kekecewaan. Ruang pribadi Kazusa…kosong.

"Berhenti membuat keributan di tempat ini, Jin." Tegur seseorang dari belakang Jin.

"Profesor Kirihiko Karasuma? Eh, maafkan aku." Kata Jin gugup melihat sosok yang dulu telah mengambilnya dari panti asuhan. "Profesor, dimana Kazusa?"

"Dia sedang di ruang penelitian. Ada tugas yang harus dilakukannya." Jawab profesor itu dingin.

Jin hanya mengangguk gugup. "Tak bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sebentar saja? Ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan padanya." Pinta pemuda itu lirih. Namun dia tahu pasti jika profesor itu tak akan pernah mengiyakan permintaannya. "Jika tidak bisa, setidaknya beritahu aku sampai kapan dia ada di laboratorium."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Jin. Sampai kapan dia ada di sana tergantung seberapa cepat penelitian ini selesai."

Jin mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku paham. Karena penelitian itulah Professor mengambil Kazusa dari keluarganya kan?" dia berkata dengan nada sinis. "Apa Professor tak membayangkan perasaan Kazusa tiap dia membayangkan keluarganya?"

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk melakukan penelitian ini." Jawab Pria itu dingin.

Jin kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi pria itu. Dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pria yang telah mengadopsinya itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi. "Dasar brengsek, cuma karena hal tidak berguna seperti itu dia sampai memisahkan Kazusa dari keluarganya?! Snting!"

**FLASH BACK END**

… # * # * # …

**Jin POV**

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti di antara Hanazono Karin dan Kujo Himeka adalah Athena the Goddess itu." Gumamku pelan sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku catatanku. "Hm… tapi kalau dilihat dari segi perawakan kurasa Himeka Kujo bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu. Berarti tinggal Hanazono Karin dong yang mungkin?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Demi Kazusa, aku rela dikira homo dan memanfaatkan seorang gadis untuk membuktikan kalau Kazune adalah kakak kembar Kazusa." Gumamku sambil bangkit berdiri dan menutup buku catatan yang berisikan informasi mengenai perkembangan penyelidikanku atas pencarian orang itu.

Aku berjalan di lorong sambil menjelajah mencari sosok gadis manis itu. Kuacuhkan teriakan histeris para gadis yang melihatku ataupun tatapan tajam para cowok.

Resiko jadi orang tenar.

Kulihat sekelebat rambut coklat keemasan di persimpangan lorong sekolah. Tak banyak gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu di sini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi memang benar kau yang mengatakannya pada Jin Kuga itu ya?" kudengar suara Kazune Kujo dengan nada setengah membentak.

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan merapatkan tubuhku pada tembok. Dengan perlahan aku menjulurkan wajahku untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas siapa orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Kulihat dengan jelas sosok Kazune Kujo yang sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Hanazono Karin di sudut lorong itu. Dari gestur tubuhnya aku dapat menyimpulkan jika masalah yang mereka hadapi cukup serius.

"Memangnya kenapa jika memang aku yang melakukannya." Tatang Karin sambil menatap tajam Kazune yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku melakukan ini untuk siapa? Tentu saja ini kulakukan untukmu!"

"Kau bilang kau melakukan ini untukku? Kau tahu tidak jika semua ini malah semakin membuka luka masa laluku, bodoh!"

Karin tampak terluka mendengar kata-kata kasar Kazune, namun gadis itu masih tetap tak mau kalah. "Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu memandangi foto masa kecilmu dengan tatapan sedih tiap hari?!" teriaknya marah. "Kupikir dengan melakukan ini setidaknya kau bisa mendapatkan kepastian. Jika misalnya Jin tahu di mana keberadaan adikmu, mungkin…mungkin…"

"Dengarkan aku Karin." Kata Kazune sambil mengangkat wajah gadis bersurai coklat itu agar menatap wajahnya. "Dia sudah meninggal. Dia pergi bersamaan dengan perginya orang tuaku." Kata pemuda itu tajam.

Karin tampak terisak pelan mendengar kata-kata Kazune. "Tapi… kau tak pernah menemukan makamnya Kazune… tak seperti makan ayah dan ibumu, tak ada makam yang bertuliskan namanya di pemakaman kota…"

"Sudahlah, Karin." Bisik Kazune pelan, meski aku masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kazusa sudah mati."

… # * # * # …

**FLASH BACK (Normal POV)**

Jin masuk ke kamar Kazusa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Digeledahnya kamar itu setidaknya untuk mencari petunjuk lain yang bisa mengantarkannya pada kebenaran. Namun meski dia sudah mencari hingga celah terkecil di ruang itu, tak dia temukan satupun benda yang cukup mencurigakan di sana.

Jangankan mencurigakan, dia bahkan sama sekali tak menemukan satupun benda pribadi milik Kazusa. Tak ada boneka dengan wajah manis atau komik shoujo dengan cerita romantis yang biasa dimiliki oleh gadis remaja feminis sepertinya.

Bukannya Jin tak mengerti, dia tahu pasti jika seseorang terpaksa tinggal di lingkungan yang memaksanya untuk bersikap logis dan dewasa seperti di Laboratorium ini, perasaan sentimentil tak dapat ditolerir.

Jin mengerang pendek, baru dia sadari jika dia termasuk salah seorang yang beruntung. Meski dia juga diambil oleh Professor Karasuma, dia dibiarkan tinggal di bagian atas gedung ini dan menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai seorang remaja. Dia bahkan mendapatkan izin untuk menjadi seorang idola, meski dia yakin jika persetujuan itu diberikan hanya karena tempat penelitian ini memerlukan banyak dana untuk mengembangkan penelitian yang dilakukan. Dan tampaknya uang yang diberikan pemerintah tak cukup untuk menutupi pengeluaran.

Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Kazusa. "Kazusa, kenapa kau tak pernah mengeluh selama ini?" tanyanya pada langit-langit kamar yang tampak sudah sedikit kusam. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakan permintaanmu saat ini, Kazusa?" tanyanya lagi.

Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba merenungi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diamatinya lagi kamar Kazusa. Hanya ada sebuah komputer yang walau sudah dibukanya ternyata hanya berisikan file dan data penelitian yang sedang dilakoni gadis itu. Selain itu ada sebuah lemari baju berisi baju-baju simple dan jas laboratorium putih serta beberapa pakaian dalam yang memaksa Jin memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu sebuah rak berisi buku-buku berat mengenai organ tubuh atau semacamnya dan sebuah kitab suci Injil.

Tak ada yang mencuriga…

Eh?

Kitab Injil?

Di sini? Di kamar Kazusa? Di kamar seorang gadis atheis?

Mencurigakan.

Jin mengambil buku itu dari rak dan menariknya keluar. Dilihatnya bahwa ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah penutup untuk mengecoh pengelihatan saja. Diambilnya sebuah buku yang lebih tipis yang tersembunyi di dalam penutup buku itu.

"Buku harian?" gumam Jin sambil membuka halaman pertama dari buku harian itu.

'_24 Desember 20xx_

_Hari ini tanpa sengaja aku berhasil menjebol komputer utama milik Professor sana aku menemukan sebuah data yang sembat membuatku terbelalak. Foto seorang pemuda yang sangat identik denganku. Namanya Kazune Kujo. Apakah namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Kazusa Kujo?'_

'_1 Januari 20xy_

_Aku berhasil melarikan diri sebentar dari ruang penelitian ini. Aku mengintai dari kejauhan tempat Kazune Kujo bersekolah. SMA Sakuragaoka, aku berhasil mendapatkan datanya dari internet. Dia tampak bahagia, aku benar-benar lega dia tak mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Namun aku terpaksa dikurung seminggu di dalam kamar karena aksiku ketahuan oleh Professor.'_

'_5 Januari 20xy_

_Aku meminta tolong bantuan Jin tanpa memberikannya satu petunjukpun mengenai keberadaan Kazune, aku berharap dia sudah menemukan dan berhasil meyakinkan Kazune sebelum penelitian kali ini dimulai. Karena saat penelitian ini dimulai, aku akan terikat oleh laboratorium dan tak akan bisa keluar lagi.'_

'_8 Januari 20xy_

_Hari ini penelitian dimulai, dan Jin masih belum datang. Aku masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kazune sekali saja. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekarang aku tak akan bisa keluar lagi dari laboratorium untuk waktu yang lama.'_

Dibacanya beberapa lembar terakhir dari buku harian tipis berwarna hitam gelap itu. Jin mengerang pelan. "Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya sesegera mungkin, Kazusa. Aku berjanji." Tekadnya.

**FLASH BACK END**

… # * # * # …

**Jin POV**

Aku langsung menonjok muka si pirang itu sambil memakinya keras. "Jadi kau mau menganggap Kazusa sudah mati?! Dasar bodoh!"

Kulihat Karin menjerit tertahan saat beberapa tetes darah menetes dari bibir pemuda bermarga Kujo yang pecah akibat pukulan dariku. Aku mengibaskan tanganku beberapa kali mencoba menghilangkan nyeri yanng kurasakan di buku-buku jariku. "Kazune!"

"Kau bahkan tak mau mengakui kalau kau punya adik kembar bahkan saat aku sudah menanyakannya padamu! Kakak macam apa kau ini! Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Kazusa yang terus berharap dapat bertemu lagi denganmu!" makiku tajam.

Dia hanya menatapku nanar sambil tersenyum miris tak membalas puukulanku. "Kalau kau tak tahu apapun soal keluargaku… jadi jangan sok tahu dan banyak bicara!"

"Aku memang tak tahu. Dan aku juga tak mau tahu!" teriakku marah sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Satu-satunya hal yang aku tahu adalah kebodohanmu! Kau masih punya keluarga! Dia hidup dan kau telah memiliki bukti kalau dia hidup! Tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya! Bodoh!"

Kazune menatapku tajam, namun dapat kulihat kepedihan yang dalam di sana. "Kau tahu? Kenapa Kazusa ada di dalam laboratorium itu dan dikatakan telah mati?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Karena Kazusa memang akan mati."

Kulepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah bajunya. "A…apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Mungkin selama ini kau berfikir jika Kazusa ada di sana untuk melakukan penelitian. Namun kau salah." Katanya dengan nada pahit sambil membuang muka tak mau menatapku. "Dialah bahan percobaan itu."

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Ini sama sekali tak lucu!"

Kazune tersenyum miris. "Kazusa mengalami kelainan DNA sejak lahir. Dan Tousan memberikannya pada Professor Karasuma dengan janji Professor itu akan menemukan obat untuk Kazusa dan menyembuhkannya." Cerita pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar, menandakan kesedihannya. "Namun sebenarnya kami tahu, Kazusa tak mungkin selamat."

… # * # * # …

Aku berjalan cepat menuju ruangan utama tempat professor Karasuma berada. Mataku terasa perih karena terus-menerus tegang dan memincing akibat emosi yang kurasakan pada diriku. Kukepalkan tanganku untuk mencegah emosi ini meluap makin luas, dan kuacuhkan saja darah yang sedikit menetes akibat aku terlalu dalam menancapkan kukuku di telapak tanganku.

Peduli setan apa kata Managerku nanti yang berpendapat jika tindakanku melukai diri sendiri ini adalah hal yang bodoh.

Aku tak peduli!

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mendobrak pinttu ruangan professor terkenal itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan langkah yang bergema keras di lantai beton ini.

"Kurasa aku tak pernah mengajarkan padamu untuk merusak fasilitas milik orang lain, Jin Kuga." Sindirnya tajam tanpa memalingkan atensinya dari dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung di hadapannya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Aku tahu apa yang kau kerjakan!" teriakku marah sambil menyingkirkan semua dokumen di hadapannya hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai. "Selama ini aku terus berusaha mentolerir semua sikapmu padaku dan Kazusa. Namun ini sudah kelewatan. Kau sudah benar-benar kelewatan!"

Dia terseyum dingin mendengar kata-kataku. "Jika penelitian ini berhasil dan dia hidup, maka nama lembaga penelitian kita akan melejit tinggi."

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia mati?"

"Kita akan kehilangan kelinci percobaan yang berharga."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menonjok wajah pria itu andaisaa aku tak ingat jika dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang memungutku dari panti asuhan dan memberikanku kehidupan layak seperti saat ini. "Kau brengsek!"

Sang professor yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah yag cukup mirip denganku itu hanya tertawa sinis mendengar makianku padanya. "Kau masih hijau. Dan masih terlalu naif. Kau tak pernah berfikir panjang atas apa yang kau lakukan. Itulah kebodohanmu."

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?!"

"Kau memberikan hatimu pada orang yang tak mungkin kau dapatkan, kau akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama seperti yang pernah kulakukan."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? Kau ingin bilang kalau aku tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hati Kazusa? Kau mau bilang kalau Kazusa tak mungkin mencintaiku, benar?"

"Tidak." Jawab pria itu sambil melemparkan sebuah foto wanita bersurai coklat emas cantik yang sedang menuntun dua orang annak kecil berambut pirang yang tampak familier bagiku. "Namanya Hanazono Suzuka, ah, maksudku Kujo Suzuka." Ralatnya sambil tersenyum miris. "Ibu dari Kazusa Kujo." Tambahnya.

Sepintas aku merasa bahwa wanita dalam foto itu terlihat mirip dengan Hanazono Karin, walau memang harus kuakui bahwa wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan Hanazono. Namun wajahnya, rambutnya dan matanya sangat mirip. Tidak, bahkan sangat identik, bahkan nama marga semasa gadis mereka pun sama.

Mungkin wanita ini masih memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan gadis itu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Dia gadis yang kau cintai?" tebakku.

"Ya." Jawab professoor itu singkat sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping. "Dia mati bukan karena kecelakaan seperti yang selama ini diketahui. Dia… meninggal karena mengidap kelainan DNA yang sama dengan yang diidap Kazusa."

Kudengar suara dingin itu berubah menjadi lembut dan sarat akan kesedihan. Kulihat juga wajahnya yang biasa dingin dan kaku berubah melunak dengan senyum getir tersungging di sana. "Professor, jadi… anda adalah ayah dari Kazusa dan Kazune?" terkaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng sedih. "Sayangnya tidak." Katanya kembali dengan nada dingin. "Aku dinikahkan dengan sepupuku sendiri selepas lulus kuliah, lima tahun kemudian aku mendengar kabar jika Suzuka menikah dengan salah seorang teman prianya yang juga merupakan sainganku. Kazuto Kujo."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, kini aku paham perasaan professor ini. Dia benar-benar memahami perasaanku karena… karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kusentuh pundaknya mencoba menghilangkan sedikit beban yang ada di hatinya. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar meski wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

Apa orang yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai makhluk tanpa perasaan ini ternyata memendam kesedihan yang luar biasa dalamnya?

Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Selama ini aku hanya terus mengeluh dan membencinya tanpa tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Professor…"

"Saat Suzuka meninggal, aku langsung bertekad tak akan lagi membiarkan seseorang mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang aku dan Kazuto rasakan." Katanya pelan sambil menatap tajam beberapa data yang berserakan di lantai. "Dan saat aku mendengar jika Kazusa, putri tunggal dari Suzuka mengidap kelainan yang sama maka aku berniat untuk menyembuhkannya."

Kini aku paham mengapa kata-katanya selalu saja bertolak belakang. Terkadang dia bisa begitu sadis dan tak berperasaan. Namun di sisi lain dia juga dapat menjadi lembut dan tegas. Seperti sosok ayah idaman dalam fantasiku.

Dia tertekan, terjebak antara ego dan perasaannya sendiri. Terperangkap oleh ketakutan akan kemustahilan untuk memenuhi janjinya sekaligus takut akan kehilangan Kazusa, yang baginya mungkin sudah seperti putrinya sendiri.

Dan dia melindungi dirinya dengan sebuah tembok keegoisan.

Berpura-pura jika ini hannyalah sebuah obsesinya dan membunuh hatinya sendiri.

"Professor, aku memiliki permintaan untukmu, sekali saja." Pintaku lembut. "Kumohon biarkan Kazusa bertemu dengan Kazune sekali saja."

… # * # * # …

"Kazusa, aku telah menepati janjiku lho, Kazusa." Kataku sambil menatap wajah cantik gadis yang kupuja itu dalam-dalam. "Aku datang bersama Kazune."

Kusingkirkan tubuhku agar Kazusa langsung berhadapan dengan kakak yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya. "Halo, Kazusa. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, ya." Sapa Kazune pada adik kembarnya itu.

Kazusa tak menjawab kata-kata Kazune, bahkan ekspresinyapun tak berubah. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu.

Dia bahagia.

Kusentuh pipinya yang lembut dengan jari-jariku dan kusunggingkan sebuah senyum ceria di wajahku. "Hei, Kazusa. Aku telah memenuhi janjiku kan? Makanya, kau juga harus segera memenuhi janjimu untuk pergi berkencan denganku…" kuhirup udara dalam-dalam. "… setelah kau terbangun dari tidurmu."

Aku tersenyum menatap gadis yang kini terbaring lemah di dalam inkubator yang dapat membuatnya tetap hidup. Dia tampak seolah sedang tertidur dengan tenang bukan koma seperti yang dikatakan para peneliti di sini. Wajahnya yang cantik masih terlihat hidup, begitu indah…

Seperti putri salju.

Ah, andai saja dengan satu ciuman aku dapat membagunkannya seperti dalam dongeng maka kisah kami pasti akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia.

Andai saja…

Andai saja…

"Kazusa, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**Leganya karena telah menyelesaikan FF reques ini ^_^ semoga tidak kecewa ya.**

**Sepertinya inii FF terpanang yang pernah aku buat dalam 1 chapter selama ini dan untuk omake lihat bbawah ya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **# * # * # … **_**Omake **_**… # * # * # …**

Kazune duduk tenang di hadapan pria bernama Kirihiko Karasuma yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya dalam wujud nama saja. Diamatinya pria itu dalam-dalam. "Sampai kapan anda ingin merahasiakan '_Ini' _dari Jin Kuga?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Aku berniat tak akan mengatakannya seumur hidupku." Jawab pria itu sama tenangnya. "Dia sudah terlanjur menganggapku sebagai seorang yang jahat. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa mendengar kebenaran ini, Kujo Junior."

"…" Kazune terdiam mendengar kata-kata saingan ayahnya dulu. "Kurasa anda benar. Dia masih sedikit terguncang mengenai keadaan Kazusa. Bukan hal yang bijaksana jika kita memberitahunya mengenai dirinya sekarang ini."

Kirihiko Karasuma mengangguk mengerti. "Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tahu kalau ternyata ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya itu adalah aku. Dan ibu yang sangat disayanginya adalah wanita yang dinikahkan paksa denganku. Aku tak mau dia kehilangan mimpi keluarga ideal yang dibangunnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kazune. "Namun diam juga bukan hal yang baik."

"Ya, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan memberitahukannya segala yang kuketahui."

Kazune bangkit berdiri sambil mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Professor itu. "Masalahnya 'suatu saat nanti' itu kapan?"

… # * # * # …

_Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian…_

"Hai, Kazusa. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Jin Kuga sinambi duduk di saming alat inkubator sang gadis. "Kuharap kau semakin merasa baik, tak seperti aku. Shooting untuk hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sutradara bodoh itu terpaksa membuatku mengulang adegan yang sama untuk keempat kalinya hanya karena lawan mainku benar-benar amatiran."

Jim menatap lembut gadis yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dia juga bertanya mengapa aku tak pernah terlibat skandal dengan wanita." Tambahnya. "Kazusa, kuharap kau segera terbangun. Dan kuharap kau akan segera melunasi hutangmu.

"Namun jika kau merasa mimpimu begitu indah dan kau tak siap untuk kembali ke dunia nyata yang kejam maka aku masih akan tetap menunggumu, Kazusa. Jadi tenanglah."

Jin kembali menatap sepasang kelopak mata berwarna pucat di hadapannya. "Aku merindukan netra azzurite mu, Kazusa." Lalu dia menatap bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang tampak ranum milik gadis itu. "Aku merindukan mendengar gelak tawamu lagi, Kazusa." Dan dilihatnya sepasang tangan yang terlipat di dada sang gadis. "Dan yang paling kurindukan adalah sentuhan hanngatmu."

Jin tersenyum pelan. Dilihatnya jam dinding di ruangan itu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Ah, aku harus pergi dulu, Kazusa. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku harus tetap bekerja untuk menunjang dana penyembuhanmu di sini. Besok pagi aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Dia tersenyum lembut lalu membuka sebentar alat inkubator milik Kazusa. Dibungkukkan tubuhnya hingga dia ada di hadapa Kazusa. Lalu dikecupnya pelan dahi gadis itu sambil berkata, "Selamat tidur, Kazusa."

Dia menutup lagi inkubator milik Kazusa dan berjalan melangkah keluar dari ruang perawatan sekaligus penelitian milik Kazusa itu.

Begitu pintu tertutup, sebuah gerakan kecil terlihat dari tubuh Kazusa. Beberapa kedipan mata dan berakhir dengan sepasang azzurite indah yang terlihat jelas. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan membelai dahinya sebentar.

"Jin…"

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya?**

**Melalui review ^_^**


End file.
